


fashionista (i look good with you)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: in which daehwi has finally courage to ask his crush out, guanlin is an over protective hyung, seonho is the cutest and euiwoong and dongbin are supportive friends hoping for seonhwi to sail.  jinyoung is just confused.





	fashionista (i look good with you)

**Author's Note:**

> my original plan was write many drafts within a month and by the 16th of this month I'd post them all, they'd be all highschool aus but unrelated stories featuring different liners, but half of the time passed and I only had this one (which I wrote all in one day) and another story, that took me longer to finish and is missing the final scene (I'll post it when I finish it), so I decided to post this separately, and the other story also separately, and if I decide to write more I'll keep doing it separately  
> so, it ended, and altho my fixed pick (jisung) made it, my second one didn't PLUS seonho got separated from guanlin (and also daehwi, who got really close to him and come on, became my otp), I was so hurt, so I wrote this. I'm fine now, I had accepted it but after the concerts, seeing him again after a while made me calm down. this, however, was written on the 17th of june, aka when I was deadly missing him and hurt that leeyoo was getting separated, so I decided to write to relieve a bit? but don't worry this is a cute story and I really liked writing it, so I hope you like reading it.  
>   
> title from the superior final song, superhot (how tf only 3 of this song made it? bruh,,)

"i think i'm gonna ask seonho out."

daehwi looked at his friends who moments ago were eating their lunch, now all of them having different reactions. euiwoong, being the closest out of them, already knew about his crush and was smiling like the actual sun at him. dongbin didn't know about it, at least he thought he didn't because he didn't told him, but the look on his face read _'finally'._ guanlin though... guanlin just froze.

"i'm glad you decided to take initiative", woong spoke. "i honestly doubt he'd do it."

"i'm happy for you. now i'm the only one single at this table."

"i didn't ask him out yet, binie."

"but you will, and he'll obviously say yes, and you'll be the school's new favourite couple since jihoonie-hyung graduated and left guanlin with us."

"wait," the foreigner spoke, who kept looking like a still figure. "what."

"dongbin-ah we already told you he's still bitter over hyung graduating!"

"no, woong, not that. about.... seonho. since when do you...?"

"really? woah, did you not notice?", dongbin replied. "daehwi is heels over seonho for like, months. it was pretty obvious, i'm surprised seonho himself didn't notice it already."

"seonho is a clueless kid."

"not really, woong-ah. either way, why are you surprised, guanlin?"

daehwi out of the sudden felt nervous. why was guanlin acting like that? sure they were hella close, one of the closest duo he'd ever seen, but the younger was taken already so it wasn't that.

but he still looked quite... scary knowing about his crush. what could it be?

"it's just.... it's seonho. our baby innocent maknae. it's weird imagining him going out with someone."

daehwi blinked at that but dongbin beat him on the speaking. "actually, justin is younger."

"justin is far from innocent, and taken", euiwoong smiled at guanlin's words. "either way... are you really going to ask him out?"

"who's going to ask who out?"

the oldest at the table smiled. "jinyoungie-hyung! please back me up, my favourite hyung."

the new face sat down at his left, between him and euiwoong, and looked funny at the blond. "i'm your only hyung at this school."

"i was including the graduated 99 hyungs. anyway, i just told them that i'm considering asking seonho out."

guanlin snorted. "and i still can't believe you're serious."

dongbin made a face. "come on linie, a few months ago none of us could see you dating but look at you now."

the youngest blushed while euiwoong high fived dongbin. daehwi sighed.

"i think if daehwi really likes seonho to that extend he should go for it."

the oldest of the kids smiled wide. "that's why you're my favourite hyung."

guanlin looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't say anything else. euiwoong put a hand on his shoulder, telling him quietly to at least give him a chance. the younger nodded.

 

 

 

 

"daehwi-hyung, hey! i don't see you much by the cafeteria."

daehwi went to where the younger was eating - and oh my god it'd always be a shock at the amount of food he had daily, even knowing him after so long - and sat down by his side.

_okay, daehwi-ya, your chance. it's been a whole week now and you still haven't confessed but you're now by yourselves, he's right next to you, it's now or never!_

"so, what brought you to the cafeteria hyung? usually you bring your own food."

 _you_ , he wanted to say. but instead, he said: "i forgot my lunch at home. woke up late."

he wasn't good with lies, it was obvious, but seonho didn't notice it. only nodded.

"you can eat with me! i have plenty of food, as you can see."

"oh no no, it's okay! i have this sandwich i just bought, plus i know how much you value your food."

"it's okay hyung, if it's you i'd even share my mangos."

wait.

does this mean...!

"r-- really? but, didn't you say you'd never share your mangos?"

"well, not usually, but it's hyung so it's fine."

daehwi wanted to say something in response but he stayed almost an entire minute with his mouth hanging open until he realized it, quickly closing it. damn he must've have looked like a dummy.

he cleared his throat. "so. it's friday."

the younger looked at him while he devoured his slice of pizza. "yes?"

okay, that was so awkward and weird _but you can do it! otherwise you're not called lee daehwi!_ "and i was wondering... if you don't have anything planned for tomorrow.... doyouwannagooutwithme."

seonho put his food on the plate, now full attention on the older. "do i what?"

"i said...", he took a deep breath. "do you wanna go out. with me. and only me."

seonho blinked. then twice. then he smiled cutely and grabbed daehwi's arm, hugging it tightly. 

"wh-- what are you doing?"

"showing you my happiness! yes hyung, i'd love to go out with you! and only you."

the older let it sink. it had been so simple? 

"you do know what it implies, right?"

"yeah?"

"yeah?"

_"yeah?"_

"why are you copying me?!"

"oh, i was expecting hyung to finish it."

"ah. but i was expecting you to say it."

seonho giggled at that. "hyung, you're so cute. i like you too."

daehwi didn't know what to say, instead he just blushed quietly, shuttering a 'did you knew it all along?!'

"not really? i just hoped it was mutual", and there he was, with that smile he liked so much. it made the older's chest itch, but it was good. "so, how does 2pm sounds for you, hyung? you must be tired of seeing me eat so i guess after lunch would be better--"

"i'd never be tired of you", he said a bit too fast, but quickly spoke once more, getting up to leave. "sounds perfect. i'll send you a message when i get ready."

"okay. it's a date then, hyung! see ya."

daehwi shyly nodded and left the cafeteria.

_seonho is going to be the death of him!_

 

 

 

 

 **best liners (21:43)**  

> woong: did you really did it? 
> 
> woong: oh my gOd
> 
> me: yeh i can't believe im still alive 
> 
> bin: yeeesss im proud of u
> 
> woong: me too!!!! 
> 
> bin: invite us to ur wedding
> 
> woong: dongbin would be the cutest flower girl!!!! 
> 
> bin: ya im a boy???? 
> 
> me: uhh isn't it too early for wedding
> 
> me: we didnt even have our first date
> 
> lin: yes
> 
> lin: too early
> 
> me: ;;;;;
> 
> bin: lin-ah stop being like thatrndbsnbfd
> 
> woong: guanlin seonho isn't your baby :(
> 
> lin: i never said he is
> 
> woong: you act like he is
> 
> lin: it's just
> 
> lin: ugh itd say 'imagine someone wanting to date justin' but hes your boyfriend
> 
> lin: and samuel has that mature look so its not that hard too
> 
> bin: guanlin. 
> 
> bin: he's 16.
> 
> lin: exactly hes a baby
> 
> bin: a baby with feelings!!!! 
> 
> woong: and daehwi is also a baby with feelings
> 
> me: thx woongah;;; 
> 
> woong: so pls give him a chance
> 
> bin: imagine if jihoonie-hyung had never asked you out because idk haknyeonie-hyung told him youre too young for dating
> 
> lin: ...... makes sense
> 
> lin: sorry daehwiya
> 
> me: its ok;;; 
> 
> lin: ill stop.... for now
> 
> lin: but keep in mind at if you hurt him ill fite u
> 
> me: ....its ok;;;;;;;;;;; 

 

 

 

 

"i regret letting you two date", guanlin said, two months later as seonho didn't let go of daehwi's arm. during lunch. "how can you eat with him glued to you?"

"i'm used to it."

seonho smiled at his boyfriend sweetly. "i'd date him either way."

"aren't they cute", dongbin said. "cutest couple of the entire school."

"after justin and i, yeah."

"you two rarely eat together, sometimes we forget you're dating."

"because they know decency", guanlin said quietly.

"hyu~ng why are you like this? didn't you say you were cool with us?"

"i just said i regret it."

seonho showed his tongue to him. "you don't really mean it, because daehwi-hyung makes me happy and you love seeing me happy."

guanlin looked like he wanted to argue but either way daehwi didn't hear him because his brain was filled with  _oh my god he loves yoo seonho._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm heecheondo on twt, in case you wanna idk hmu (no one ever does but hey it doesn't stop me from posting this every time i post a new story :* )


End file.
